Comfort
by Edgar Allan Poe's Powned Poser
Summary: Ichika comforts Charlotte one night, and after one thing led to another they consummated their love. Will these two IS pilots be able to maintain a relationship, on top of daily life? Ichika X Charlotte Smut and Fluff!
1. Comfort

**Do people still read Infinite Stratos fanfiction? I hope so, because I'm currently writing one! Please leave me a review if you enjoyed, as this small story will be full of lemons and fluff. Enjoy! (:**

/

Ichika sat in his small apartment, utterly bored. It was only his first week in the medium sized modern home, and he had already ran out of things to do.

_A few weeks ago his sister Chifuyu began to voice her complaints of having a now graduated highschool student living with her, and how it made her reputation as an instructor look 'tainted'. And even though they were related, she persisted in politely kicking him out._

_This place was his final choice. It was a one bedroom and one bath apartment, with a good sized kitchen and living room, which were both infused for entertainment purposes. The building that housed his apartment was also prime location, as it was close by many restaurants, parks, and shops._

_In the past year, there have been six verified cases of boys being able to fly IS machines, and the Infinite Stratos Academy employed Ichika to teach and train the boys in the sport of Infinite Stratos, which he instantly agreed to in order to pay for his apartment._

_The girls all went their separate ways as well. Laura left to be a military instructor in Germany, Cecilia went to a cooking college in England, Shinonono is now a kendo instructor in a personal Dojo, Lingyin for some odd reason began traveling the world, and much to Ichika's dismay; Charlotte went back to France._

So yes, now he sat here, on a Friday night; bored and longing for the company of a certain french girl. And then his phone began vibrating on the table...

'Bbbbbbbrrrrrrrr' The phone vibrated on the wooden table 'Bbbbbbbbrrrrrrr'.

Ichika walked over to his cellphone and looked down at the black device. A picture of Charlotte blushing in her classic cat pajamas appeared, and Ichika immediately picked the item up.

"Hello?" He answered while smiling.

"I-I-Ichika-kun?" She answered. Ichika could hear her lightly sobbing.

"Charlotte? Are you okay?" He frantically questioned.

"N-N-No. I need you to pick me up please..." She sniffed before continuing "My dad and I had a fight and he kicked me out of the family..."

"Okay Charlotte,where are you?" He picked up his car keys before walking out the door.

"In front of the bakery on ninth street...hurry please..." She sadly said.

He exited the apartment.

/

"T-Thank y-y-you Ichika..." Charlotte said as she entered the vehicle. She clutched her suitcase and her makeup was smeared from tears.

"Charlotte. What happened, why are you In Japan?" He inquired as he drove off.

"M-My father wanted me to tag along and demonstrate our new Generation Three IS to some buyers here, but after I demonstrated the new suit to them, they declined the offer..." She sniffed before continuing "After the meeting my father yelled at me and...disowned me..."

"Why the hell would he do that over some stupid meeting?" Ichika inquired, slamming his hands on the steering wheel.

"Because it was an extremely important company. He said that I 'ruined his business'..." Her eyes looked down, full of depression and shame.

"Don't worry Charlotte okay? You'll be okay..." He smiled towards her and took her soft hand into his and squeezed it in an attempt to comfort sad girl.

"Thank you Ichika-Kun..." She smiled to as the tears slowly faded. "So...where do you live?" Charlotte questioned, trying to change the topic into a more upbeat one.

"In an apartment near that maid cafe you and Laura worked at, remember?" Ichika stopped at a red light and smiled at the memory.

"Of course I remember! Is your apartment nice?" She noticed their hands were still interlocked, but did nothing to stop this simple connection to her crush.

"Eh, I like it. Have you eaten yet?"

"No..." She answered as her stomach growled at the mention of the word 'food'. The french girl blushed and looked away.

Ichika laughed as he parked his car in the apartment's parking lot. "Don't worry, I'll just cook you a quick something..."

"Ichika-Kun! You're so thoughtful!" She cutely said as she exited the vehicle. The petite blonde followed her crush as they entered the building's lobby, and then made their way to the elevator. Ichika pressed the fourteen and the doors closed.

"You're on the very top?" She asked.

"Mhm, it was actually the only apartment left..." He said, shifting her suitcase in his hand.

"I can't wait to see it..."Charlotte smiled, making Ichika slightly blush. She took notice to this, and inwardly frowned.

_"I embarrassed him...great..." She thought, mentally slapping herself._

The rest of the ride was filled with an awkward silence as the elevator slowly made it's way up the many stories, until finally it stopped and opened to a hallway.

"Follow me please..." He politely said as he proceeded out of the elevator.

/

Charlotte plumped herself down onto his couch and looked around the room she currently resided in. The young girl was now wearing her white kitty pajamas with the hood down.

"Here you go, it's just some chicken I cooked last night, but it should cease that appetite..." He smiled and ruffled her hair.

She giggled and swatted his hand away, while blushing she eagerly picked up the plate. "Thanks! I've always loved your meat!"

Silence filled the room again as both teens turned a deep shade of red, neither of them realized however that they were suffering from a chronic case of sexual tension, a condition that they would be cured of by the end of the night.

/

**Okay, that's it for now! I'll be updating this SOON, and If you want to see more just go ahead and follow and/or favorite! Hope you enjoyed! See you next chapter! (: **

**The smut and fluff will be in the next chapter and later chapters! This was just an intro basically! (:  
**


	2. Being Walked In On

**Hello! People liked it, so I'm continuing! Enjoy! (:**

/

Loud, lust filled moans filled Ichika's small apartment. There Charlotte stood, bent over and clenching onto a wooden table for dear life as Ichika thrusted inside of her. Her blue nails clawed at the wood and left marks effortlessly.

"I-Ichika! I'm close..." She shouted, feeling the tightness in her stomach. This would be her third orgasm of the night, and Ichika couldn't help but feel a bit proud at hearing those words.

"Oh Ichika! I..." Charlotte moaned as she pushed against him "Love you..."

"I love you to Charlotte..." He smiled. Still pushing his hips, he leaned down and began passionality kissing her, letting their tongues mingle.

The lovers were so entranced in their fiasco, they didn't notice the door open. And what they also didn't notice was Cecilia, Laura, Shinonono, and Lingyin walk into the apartment.

But how did they get here?

/

There he sat, trying his hardest to control his urges. Currently Ichika was on the couch, however he also had a cute Charlotte cuddled up next to him, wearing a white cat suit that conveyed her cuteness very thoroughly.

"Mmmm Ichika...thanks for letting me stay here for a bit..." She said, smiling up at him.

"N-No problem..." He mumbled back as red burned across his cheeks.

Charlotte continued looking up at him, her plump lips beckoning to be kissed. Vanilla filled Ichika's nostrils because they were close, far to close. He took a shot in the dark and leaned down ever so slightly, and met his lips with hers.

Now it was her turn to blush, both at the kiss and the moan of pleasure she mumbled into Ichika's mouth after the initial contact. Ichika took this moan as a good sign, and continued his shy yet hungry kiss, and after forgetting that they both needed air, they separated quickly.

Charlotte panted in an effort to regain her breath lost to the kiss. "I-Ichika-kun..." She surprisingly said, tracing her lips as she still felt the kiss.

Ichika panting as well, blushed an even deeper shade of crimson. "S-S-S-S-Sorry! I just. You were close and...I..." He got up from the couch and walked towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shower!"

And with that, Charlotte was left alone contemplating what just happened, and after she heard the shower water turn on, she realized what she must do.

/

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Ichika banged his head against the bathroom wall.

He winced at the pain caused by the blunt force of the wall, however nothing could distract him from the sheer embarrassment he was currently feeling. He had most likely just jeopardized his friendship with Charlotte, and gave into his animal like wants.

"If I just apologize, maybe we can move on and forget..." He thought aloud, however a pair of soft arms quickly enveloped him.

"I don't want to move on nor forget Ichika-Kun. I liked the kiss, and I like you..." Charlotte whispered in his ear.

"C-Charlotte I can feel them..." He hinted about her breasts, but he noticed they were different this time. Softer in fact.

"I know Ichika. I'm naked..." She giggled, pressing her C-Breasts against his back.

"W-W-What? Why?!" He squealed.

"Well you've seen me, so I get to see you...right?" She purred in his ear, hoping that what she was doing would work. (She was new to the whole 'Seduce' thing).

He didn't respond, how could he? Her soft breasts were pushed against him, her fingers trailed his abs, and her warm breathe was constantly pushing against his neck. Ichika felt his member harden, and he hoped that Charlotte wouldn't notice.

"Someone's excited I see..." She purred in his ear, even though in all honesty she was inwardly nervous.

"Crap..." Ichika muttered to himself.

_"Okay he's aroused, that's a good thing...now we'll have to take it a step further..." She silently thought._

"Charlotte. Why are you in here?" He asked.

"Because I want you Ichika. And I know you want me, if you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me..." She confidently said.

Ichika's heartbeat significantly increased at her words and he realized it was now or never to confess.

"Yes Charlotte, you are correct. You could even say that I love you..." He mumbled.

"I love you to Ichika-Kun!" She squeezed him tighter and laughed with glee. She then moved her body to where she now sat on his lap.

"Charlotte, what are you?" Ichika began, however after her lips crashed onto his he found it difficult to talk.

Charlotte smiled against Ichika's lips as she felt his erection prod her thigh. Both teens were blushing as their tongues battled for dominance, a fight Charlotte was okay with losing. Much to Charlotte's dismay, they needed oxygen.

She panted and stared into his eyes, smiles prevalent on both their faces. Ichika's hand began to wander, and Charlotte gripped his scalp as she ran her fingers through his soft wet hair.

"Do you really want this Charlotte? It might hurt from what I've heard..." He brought his teeth and slightly nipped her neck, earning a soft moan from her mouth.

"Y-Yes Ichika...t-take me..." She whispered, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Okay..." He said.

Ichika slowly guided his member to her flower and slightly prodded against it. Charlotte moaned and her grip tightened just a bit. Ichika slowly entered her, quickly noticing her tightening grip and ragged breathes.

"Are you alright?" He questioned, stroking her long blonde hair.

"Mhm...Just give me a minute..." She whispered against his neck.

Realizing her slight discomfort, Ichika began rubbing her back in order to both soothe her, and work out any kinks or stress she may had gotten from her horrid father.

"Okay. Continue, but slower please..."

With those words, Ichika continued his entrance, however after moving in nearly an inch, he felt a barrier.

"Charlotte...I think I feel your hymen..." He said.

"Okay Ichika...take me._ I love you..._" She kissed him gingerly.

"_I love you to_...if it hurts, just pull my hair or something..." He smiled.

Charlotte nodded and smiled back.

/

The elevator ride was horrible. Not only was every girl silently brooding at each other, but each girl arrived at the false notion that they would be able to see Ichika alone.

"So how have you all been?" Laura quietly asked, trying her hardest to start a polite conversation.

"Good..." Shinonono answered.

"Fine..." Lingyin muttered.

"Wonderful..." Cecilia cynically said.

"Same..." The gray haired girl also said.

/

So that is how they got there.

"I-Ichika! I'm close..." She shouted, feeling the tightness in her stomach. This would be her third orgasm of the night, and Ichika couldn't help but feel a bit proud at hearing those words.

"Oh Ichika! I..." Charlotte moaned as she pushed against him "Love you..."

"I love you to Charlotte..." He smiled. Still pushing his hips, he leaned down and began passionality kissing her, letting their tongues mingle.

"What?!" Shinonono screamed.

"Ichika! Why?" Cecilia cried.

"You cheater!" Laura accused.

"You said you'd eat my Sweet and Sour pork!" Lingyin whispered.

"Oh god!" Ichika screamed, exiting Charlotte and covering her up.

"What are you doing here?!" Charlotte yelled as well, utterly surprised.

_**"Why is Ichika doing you?!"**_ Cecilia yelled back.

/

**See you guys next chapter! Lol :D**


	3. Soon!

**HELLO YOU! I'VE BEEN GONE FOR SO LONG! BUT I'M BACK!**

Hello faithful readers, reviewers, and everyone else! I'm back! I will be continuing writing things on my fanfic account, so I hope you're excited! I do not want to delve to deep in why I've been gone, and it shouldn't matter. But I'm here now and for you! This update is to show you I'm BACK! And working on this very fanfiction! Not all fanfictions will be continued though.

_**Stories that will be updated:**_

A Hero and Satan  
Comfort  
Related to Dovah  
The Lone Zero

_**New Stories Coming soon:**_

Meet the Jaegers (Eremika fanfic)

Tightrope (Rosario Vampire +)

_**I ask you all to stay with me and wish me the best of luck! If you have ANY and I mean ANYTHING you want to see in this fanfic I'm updating, just PM me!**_

_**See you soon sexy babies!**_


	4. Acceptance & Drunk Phonecalls

_**Hello sexy babies! Let's begin this shall we?**_

/

"And that's basically how all this started..." Ichika explained. He fidgeted In his seat as the other girls' eyes remained glued on him and Charlotte.

"I know it's sudden, but I hope you all can accept Ichika and I..." Charlotte said, a tear in her eye. The young girl loved Ichika with all her heart, but she also loved her friends.

"Are you two actually in love? Or is was this just a one time passionate moment?" Lingyin asked, reaming calm.

"I love Charlotte." Ichika said.

"And I love Ichika." The french girl said.

"Then if your love is genuine, I can accept it." Lingyin smiled softly. The other girls' eyes widened at the mature statement coming from the normally immature girl.

"Oh thank you Lingyin, but why the so accepting nature?" Charlotte asked.

"You all know I've been traveling the world, and it opened my eyes to so much. Love isn't something you compete for. Love is a reaction sacred to the world, one we should all respect and cherish. So if two people are in love, and it isn't harming anyone, who am I to stop it? Who am I to destroy such a beautiful thing?" She smiled again.

"_Is this the same girl I went to school with?"_ Everyone thought to themselves.

"I can accept this as well..." Cecilia said. "I don't know about the fundamentals of love or whatever Lingyin was talking about, but I do love the both of you. So if you're in love...so be it..."

"Thank you Cecilia..." Ichika and Charlotte both said.

Now it was Laura who spoke. "You don't need my approval. Even though my wife cheated on me while I was away, I understand it was my fault for leaving him alone for such a long time." She said.

"Uhm...thanks I guess..." Charlotte said as Ichika suppressed a laugh.

Finally it was Shinonono's turn to give her opinion on the obnoxious romance of two teens.

"Okay." She sadly said.

"Never one with words..." Lingyin melancholy whispered, feeling sorry for the girl.

"While you two finish your act of passion, I'm going to take these girls for a drink..." Lingyin said, getting up from the couch.

Charlotte and Ichika both blushed at the comment while Cecilia, Laura, and Shinonono followed Lingyin out of the small apartment. Finally the girls were gone, leaving Ichika and Charlotte alone to rethink the experience.

"That ended a lot faster than I expected. I thought someone was going to end up fighting you..." Ichika said.

"Even though it was awkward for them to...walk in on us..." Charlotte blushed. "I figured it would end quickly with all the girls leaving.."

"Really? How so?" Her lover asked.

"As pathetic as it sounds, we all came to terms with you choosing one girl to love and having to accept it." She explained.

"Still though, I was worried there would be more drama." He laughed, feeling happy the situation went over smoothly.

"Actually Ichika-kun, the girls are all out getting drinks with Lingyin..."

"Yeah...and?"

"And what happens when girls who have unrequited feelings for a boy get drunk?" Charlotte smiled as she explained the situation they would soon face.

Ichika rubbed his forehead as the conclusion punched him the stomach. "They'll be calling me at two in the morning won't they?" He asked.

"Mhm!" She nodded, thicking him on the nose. "Now come on, let's get to bed so we can continue our activities in the morning..." She winked.

"O-Okay!" Ichika said, following her to the bedroom.

/

**11:30 PM**

"Goodnight Charlotte..." Ichika said, turning the lamp by his bed off.

"Goodnight Ichika. I love you." She whispered, slowly being overcome by sleep.

"Love you too..." He said, kissing her forehead.

/

**12:46 AM**

He woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating against the wooden night stand. His hand hit the table multiple times until it finally made it's way to his phone. Ichika opened the device and brought his ear to it, yawning.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Ichika!" A tipsy Cecilia could be heard on the other end. Her cry screeched over the phone, hurting Ichika's ears.

"Ah! Cecilia? Why are you calling? It's twelve fifty in the morning!" Ichika whispered, hoping to not waked the french girl cuddled up to him.

"Why couldn't you love me Ichika? What did I do wrong?" She sobbed.

"You didn't do anything wrong Cecilia! I just see you as a dear friend to me..."

"You friendzoned me? Why couldn't you have told me?" Cecilia asked.

"I...look Cecilia, you are very important to me. You, Laura, Lingyin, and Shinonono. We experienced so much together. I just didn't fall in love with you okay? You didn't do anything wrong, I just didn't fall for you." He explained, hoping to console the crying girl.

There was silence over the phone.

"Cecilia? Hello?" Ichika asked.

The only thing he could hear was small snores, indicating Cecilia fell asleep wherever she was. He hung up the phone and returned it to the table.

"Who was that?" Charlotte tiredly asked, rubbing her palm against Ichika's shirtless torso.

"Cecilia. You were right. She called me drunk and crying." He said, settling back down for bed.

"There will be more calls..." She cutely yawned.

"I know...let's just go back to sleep. Sorry for waking you up."

"Mmm" Was Charlotte's barely conscious response.

/

**1:27 AM**

"We were childhood friends!" Shinonono wailed, obviously drunk.

"Shinonono I know you're hurting, but-" He began, however she interrupted him.

"Hurting? That doesn't even begin to describe-" She hiccuped mid sentence "-What I'm feeling!"

"Shinonono, you will always be my childhood friend. But you're like a sister to me..." He said.

"I don't want to be a sister! I wanted to be a lover Ichika!" She cried.

"I'm sorry, but I don't love you in that way. I love Charlotte." He sadly explained.

"Is she with you?" Shinonono asked.

"Yeah. She is."

"Is she...in bed with you?"

"...Yeah..."

"Why couldn't that be me?" She sobbed more quietly this time. "What was wrong with me? What makes her better?"

"Nothing's wrong with you Shinonono. It just can't be you because I'm in love with Charlotte. What if I forced a connection with you? That wouldn't be right! I would be lying to myself and you, and I respect you to much to do that to you Shinonono."

"Okay Ichika. I'm sorry for disturbing you...I hope you and Charlotte...live happy together..." She said.

"Thank you Shinonono. Goodnight." He said.

"Goodnight." She hung up.

"I hope I'm not hurting them..." Ichika said, putting his phone back.

"They're already hurting Ichika. This is just them accepting the truth. Don't worry, they'll get over this and everything will go back to normal..." Charlotte said.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because they all prepared themselves for rejection, this is the healing process."

/

**3:12 AM**

"And I'm sorry I neglected my duties as husband." Laura said, wasted.

"It's okay Laura." Ichika smiled lightly.

"I forgive you for cheating on me Ichika, it's not your fault." Laura slurred. "I should have tended to you properly, but I didn't. Instead I abandoned you to live on your own while I went to the military..."

"It was hard Laura, but I managed." He laughed quietly.

"You did, and I'm proud of you. Now can you pass the phone to Charlotte?"

Ichika handed the phone to his barely awake lover.

"Y-Yes?" Charlotte asked.

"Charlotte, I want you to know that I forgive you and Ichika for having an affair while I was gone. This was my fault. I didn't treat Ichika with the respect he deserved as a wife..."

Charlotte giggled as Ichika played with her soft hair.

"It's okay Laura, thank you for accepting our love. Anything else?"

"Yeah. I give you my blessing to marry Ichika."

"Thank you Laura, I accept your blessing."

"Alright, well I'm about to pass out. Goodnight." Laura said.

"Goodnight Laura..." Charlotte smiled.

She passed the phone to Ichika and went back to the comfort of his arms.

"Our friends are weird..." He said.

"Yeah...but you have to love them..." She smiled.

/

_**That's it for this chapter! I hope you enjoyed, and see you next time!**_

_**Suggestions? Tell me!**_


End file.
